


You are here.

by blurredvision



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmare, Recovery, Self-Hatred, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredvision/pseuds/blurredvision
Summary: He still felt the preassure in his arms, the pain in his chest and the memories tormenting his being. But as long Gadget was by his side, it was all going to be alright.





	You are here.

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, this is my first work here. I don't speak english, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

_The glitches were moving around his_   _body_ _as he walked closer, making_ _him feel even more stronger and more powerful than he ever could imagine. All of them, in small fragments around his being, whispering words of glory, and closing the game as a victory. A victory that belonged to him and only him. This is what he was made for, after all._

_"How pathetic. You really think you can fight against me and **win**? When_ _will you learn that such things like friendship and trust are **worthless**?" He laughed, sharp irony growing in each of his words. "Now you will meet your real fate for crossing my way."_

_The figure of the fallen wolf was beyond ridiculous to his superior view. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily under his teeth in anger. The wolf turned around, seeing how close the enemy was approaching, the orange eyes shining in a fear that slowly became pure pavior._

_The poor wolf_   _tried to retrieve his fallen weapon, but his hand_   _trampled_ _to the ground. He let out a cry, the body burning in pain. Infinite hissed in annoyance and_ _raised_ _one of his hands,_ _a dark-red energy growing around the dark claws. They both knew it was the end._

_"I'm sorry..." Gadget was able to speak, closing his eyes as a single tear ran trought his cheek. "I'm so sorry..."_  

_Infinite's eyes flashed in hatred, and the energy_   _hit_ _its target_ _._  

 

The jackal gasped in terror when he was finally able to open his eyes.

He tried to regain control over his breathing but it seemed impossible. The adrenaline was still racing like fire through the veins, burning energy in his blood.

Trembled. The shiver in his spine becoming stronger as he suddenly felt his lungs retract inside his body. He gasped for air, his claws plunged into his arms, scratching beneath his fur.

His mind just kept passing the nightmare scene over and over again right before his eyes. It just... It just couldn't stop thinking about it, how it seemed so... it couldn't stop thinking that he had- 

"Finn." 

Him.

It was him. 

He stopped. Gadget was awake and looking at him with a worried expression on his red, messy sleepy face. They had shared the same bed from a few weeks ago to now, and it was part of the routine to him to wake up the wolf after having a bad dream, but that one was different from the others and it was pretty obvious by the jackal's scared face.

The wolf let out a slight sigh escape from his lips, a little louder than he thought it would be. His bare hand touched the dark's chest, very close to the huge beige scar where the Phantom Ruby was once crystallized. There was his heartbeat, stronger than ever.

The jackal blinked when he noticed he was finally able to breath normally again, feeling more calm than before. Suddenly he felt water falling thought his cheeks. own face.  _Oh_ , he was crying.

Gadget blew air a little over Finn's head, something that he used to do some times to catch his attention. "It was another nightmare, right?" 

"I-I-…" He swallowed, "Yes..."  

The red wolf didn't hesitate to hold him in a embrace, the weight of his body making Finn's body coming down a little. The red wolf felt the two arms approaching him with hesitation, and then more tears wetting his shoulder. Finn was holding the wolf tightly, as he could lose it and lose him at any moment.

"It's okay, It's okay now..." 

"N-No. It was too real- It was- I-…" 

"Hey, calm down." He said calmly. "C'mon, I will make something to you." 

 

 

 

Gadget felt the memories returning like a sudden wave, or maybe like the sudden wind blow coming from the kitchen's window. He remembered when he felt useless as he saw Infinite's power for the first time. The phrases Infinite said, settling to the heights of the mightiest, shortly being followed by his fall and the Resistance' victory.

After all of that, Gadget decided to forget everything and follow with his normal life, but also smiling and helping others with the inspiration of freedom and peace on his beliefs, just like a hero would do. But his destiny had to be crossed with Infinite — with Finn, the real one behind the mask – once again.

Hurt, discarted with the trash, feeling like trash. It happened in a dark alley in the newly renovated streets of Sunset Heights. He was bleeding from the wound on his chest, saying meaningless things in pure hallucination. Almost deplorable. Slim and weak, Gadget felt obliged to help him.

It wasn't supposed to happen like that, but it happened anyway. As Gadget took the time to treat him, the story became more clear. They became closer to each other, the reality slowly hitting them like a truck full of surprises. It was almost ironic compared to the way they had begun years prior.

Returning to reality, the milk was already hot. Mixing with the chocolate powder, he put the drink in two colored mugs. The red one for him, and the white one for Finn. The smile on his smile was almost a grin, but it still was a smile.

Finn was shrunken in the chair, his claws beating nervously in the marble table. Gadget approached and handed the mud to him, sitting on the other side. The wolf blew his drink before taking a sip, feeling the sweet and hot taste cushion his thoughts, blurring his glasses. Finn just stood there, staring at the drink on the table as the steam roses in his face. His fingers moving non-stopping. The memories weren't fading, instead they just kept going even stronger. And for the first time in months, he was beggining to believe it again.

"Why would you..." He stopped before finishing, shaking his head negatively, which flashed Gadget's attention towards him. 

"What?" 

The jackal felt the cold breeze blowing from the window. "It's just- look at that. At all. You are good. You are so good- Why would you like me like with everything I've done to you? I am- I'm a monster! I shouldn't..." 

And there it was. 

At this point, Gadget knew. He knew that the guilt of his past still corrupted his mind. It was something that would never pass off completely. He'd spent enough time with him to grow aware of that.

Finn didn't liked to see his reflection when he  looked at himself in the mirror, he always saw the mask, the ruby, the eyes, the hate. It was like an irreparable failure. In his hands, there was the blood of those who he had wounded. In his ears, the buzzing of the screams that always haunted him, and in his memory, several nightmares showing how abominable he could be.

The jackal could not tell how long had been the interval between his last cry and now, but he didn't mind making noise this time. He just wanted to let it all go.

Gadget got up from his chair immediatrly, his hands impulsively touching the dark arms. Yellow and blue widened and looked up to the orange in the middle of the blur. Gadget held him up in another hug, holding him tightly in his arms.

Finn's shoulders swayed in endless sobs, his arms trembling unable to move in the shook. Gadget kneeled, getting better in the position. He broke the hug and faced him with an expression that blended between understanding and seriousness, something only Gadget knew how to master perfectly.

"Tell me, do you still think that the one, that Infinite is still there?" Gadget asked, holding his expression to him. Finn opened his mouth, but words wouldn't come out. The soundless breath escape from his mouth.  _He_ _did_ _n't_ _knew_ , he was _afraid_. He has lost so much, so many things because of his ego, so many people he once had cared about. It was all coming back, the blank response saying it all.

His legs freeze, he glares Gadget eyes again, "I don't know-…" 

The red wolf smiled. He interlaced his fingers to the jackal's hands, turning his palms so he could see. Just the naked white hands. Finn looked at him in confusion, until Gadget start talking again. "See? You are here. The one who know the mistakes that happened are here, not the Guy from before. You know what you've done, Finn. You aren't that person- I mean, that jackal." The error made the dark one giggle. "Sonic told me once that you can't judge someone only by the actions, but also for what the person does after that. You wanted to change, I see that. This, us. Do you understand?"

Finn felt something heavy in his chest come out. The relief feeling taking over his body. The next hug was something special. The jackal was feeling fine for the first time. These words were the ones he needed to heard. He was trying, and it was a progress to cross his traumas, it was some good progress. Gadget also felt better about it, he always felt that he had to speak about it directly, and now he finally had and the result was positive, it was good. 

"You still want to drink the chocolate?" 

"I... I think yes..." He replied softly.

 

 

 

 

Finn fell asleep as soon as he laid down in the bed — this time without any dream, just a heavy sleep.

When Gadget woke up, he had the vision of the jackal's blank face, a soft look in a quiet morning sunrise. Gadget sat up, checking if Finn's breathing and heartbeat was normal. Finishing, he noticed how close he was to the other, and smile with the thought. Months ago this would be their lest interest, but now... Everything changed. And Gadget was happy Finn changed too. Careful, the wolf leaned foward and gave a shy kiss on his cheek, caressing the furry face. He stopped when he noticed the other's lips lightly tremble, laying down in the bed again.

Waking up that time wasn't a abrupt cut from a terrible memory, and he internally thanked for it. However, before returning completely to consciousness, he felt a warm sensation run over his body - a good one. He opened his eyes and saw the beige ceiling gleaming in the sunlight. He breathed slow, blinking to get accustomed to the clarity. Before he could finish, he felt a hot breath near his shoulder. Finn turned around to see a little blushed Gadget, with his big orange eyes staring at him. The warm sensation was back. "Hey..."

"Hey." Gadget raised his head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm, I think yes." Finn buried his face in the pillow, yawning. "I was really tired. I'm still tired." To the red's surprise, Finn held his nearby hand and came close, holding both bodies in a strong hug. "But It's better now."

Gadget felt the breeze of his breath as the meaning of the words hit him harder than before, he hugged him back. Finn closed his eyes, just feeling the wolf's warm body closer to his.

He still felt the preassure in his arms, the pain in his chest and the memories tormenting his being. But as long Gadget was by his side, it was going to be all alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy for finally post it! It's small, but it was worth it.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> edit: i fixed some errors and add more content that i couldn't do it at the time i posted, and also !!!! i'm very happy for the kudos and bookmarks :3 thank you guys so much!


End file.
